


centrifugal motion, perpetual bliss, pivotal moment

by mothraesthetic (burritosong)



Series: 30 day otp challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/mothraesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their day is filled with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	centrifugal motion, perpetual bliss, pivotal moment

**Author's Note:**

> day five: kissing

Yaku meets him on the way to school, even though he lives in the opposite direction, and pushes Lev into a quiet corner to kiss him breathless. He drags him back after practice, and kisses him again, pressed up against the wall of club room.

Lev rushes through lunch, gobbling down his bento, and bowing out of hanging out with Inuoka and Shibyama so he can stand uncomfortably in a supply closet, mop handle pressing into his back like it’s trying to become one with his spine. He and Yaku kiss until the alarm on Yaku’s phone goes off and they have to go back to class.

They get in a few hurried kisses after classes, before practice, curled into a corner behind the gym.

They don’t kiss during practice–they _can’t_ kiss during practice, but Lev looks at Yaku with such longing and Yaku looks back just as hard.

On days when Lev has to stay late to work on his receives with Kuroo and Yaku, he gets kisses as rewards (accompanied by gagging soundtrack from Kuroo).

Always, Yaku walks Lev home and kisses him sweetly at his door.

And in the morning they do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> ten points to hufflepuff if you know what song the title is from


End file.
